


I'd Come for You

by Sleepily_Scarlet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Derek to the Rescue, Eventual Smut, M/M, More To Add Later, Multi, Near Death, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, Waterboarding, bad shit, its gross, scott too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepily_Scarlet/pseuds/Sleepily_Scarlet
Summary: When Stiles is kidnapped because of his spark, who will come to save him? That is.. if they get there in time.(Not completed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come

Silence.

That's all that surrounded him.

Its all Stiles could hear, and it was slowly driving him up the wall.

It all started when he was taken from his bed, blindfolded and basically gagged. He didn't get a good look at the trespasser, and before he knew what was completely going on chloroform flooded his nose and he was out. 

He woke up several hours later in a dark room, a chain bound his hands and feet together to a small lock on the floor, making it hard for him to move. There was a dim light flickering above him, but he still couldn't see very well with the inconsistent flashes of the flickering light bulb above him. 

It stunk of rotting flesh and death in the small room he was occupying, which made him quickly cover his nose at the intrusion. It came mostly from a corner of the room he couldn't quite make out, darkness covering what seemed to be a figure kneeling in the corner. 

Anxiety.

If it wasn't sparked before it sure as hell was now.

"H-hello?" He stuttered, his voice barely come out as a whisper but it seemed to echo in the vacant room. The figure didn't move, just continued to stiffly lean into the corner. He squinted, like it would somehow help him identify whatever the hell was in the corner. He moved to straighten his back the best he could from the position he was in, closing his eyes to concentrate on what he was about to do. 

He whispered a few words under his breath, repeating them in almost a chant before his eyes cracked open with a forest green glow. The light was almost overpowering, and it didn't just stop at his eyes. Lines circled in patterns down his neck and his chest, beginning to appear from just about nowhere as they collected all over his body in a glowing green shine.

The dull flickering light was nothing compared to the light Stiles was producing, which soon completely lit up the room he was trapped in. 

That's when he saw it.

A dead decomposing body huddled into the corner, skin already decaying to a brown color. Dead cold eyes stared Stiles down, enough that the spark quickly made his light go out so he didn't have to see it anymore. 

That's also when the panic began to set in.

Someone would notice he was gone right?

Someone would come find him... right?

Scott.

Lydia.

Derek....

Stiles soon hunched over, his whole body almost spasming as whatever resided in his stomach began to make a reappearance.  
The sound of his retching echoed in the small room, a gasp finally breaking through his sputters of bodily fluid leaving his body. It all soon came to a halt, his breathing that was soon labored turned into pure hyperventilating. Tears filled his eyes and moved down his cheeks, his whole body beginning to shake as his eyes blurred.

All he could think off was when he woke up in the middle of the night, surrounded by darkness with his foot in a bear trap. He remembered calling Scott, scared out of his mind, and that's all he could feel right now.

Scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.

He thought the dark would never lighten, he somehow hoped that the dim blinking light above him would either stay on or go out completely. He hated the flashing light, he hated the chains that bound him to the floor, he hated everything about this situation.

His sick episode added to the smell of death and rot, making the spark breathe in and out through his mouth in an attempt to make it better.

It didn't help much, but hey, mind over matter right?

"Hello?" He called out much stronger then the first time, moving to stand up from his spot on the floor. The chains rattled and pulled at him, making him hunch over as the metal dug into his wrists. This made him groan in pain, moving his arms to hang down low so the chains weren't pulled to tight.

"Somebody fucking answer me!" He cursed out, his voice echoing off of the metallic walls. He decided to yank at the chains in an attempt to loosen them somehow, almost yelling out as the chains dug enough into his skin to rub his wrists raw and make them bleed. Stiles cursed under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try and focus his energy on the metal around his skin. Forest green eyes began to shine as he opened them, muttering something under his breath as he yanked at them with almost all of his strength.

"Fuck!" He yelled, crimson droplets falling from his wrist to run down his arms, his whole body moving forward at the pull of the chains. He wasn't going to get them off like this, he was just going to make it worse. A small breathless laugh left him, moving to kneel on the floor so he wouldn't strain his back.

"Come out bastards!" He called out, his green glowing eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

"Such a mouth on you." A voice called back, echoing off of the walls. It sounded like it was coming from a speaker, in the corner opposite from the dead body. Stiles' whole body went ramrod straight, his eyes following the direction his ears were telling him it was coming from.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, venomous in nature as it left his lips.

"It's simple, continue to hurt yourself however and we will restrain you in a more.... restricted manner, and that's not comfortable is it?" The voice asked.

Stiles squinted at this, looking down to his blood ridden wrists. So they could see him.. which meant there was a camera somewhere in the room...

"You think someone won't come looking for me?" Stiles asked, hissing when the chains pulled against his already bleeding wrists.

" We know about you're pack, we have people to deal with them if they become a problem." The voice stated, the echoing from the speaker was already getting on Stiles' nerves.

"If you know about my pack then you'll know my alpha will come for me, and there will be nowhere for you to hide." The spark spat, his eyes still giving off an enormous glow to the room.

" Scott McCall isn't a threat to us." The voice said simply, like it was taunting him.

Underestimating Scott was a huge mistake, Stiles knew that all to well about his best friend.

"You're member of the Hale family however may be a problem." The voice added.

Derek? 

After all the years he has known Derek, he knew he could trust him to come after him. Why was this voice afraid of Derek though?

"No matter that, for now, stop injuring yourself or we will be forced to restrain you in a more forceful way, we have a sedative that even a spark like yourself can't overcome." The voice echoed, bouncing off each wall of the miniature prison cell.

Was that what this was about? Stiles being a spark?

He barely found out about his own abilities, and he had already been studying on it to maybe use his new talents to help him be a little less useless then he felt at most times. It sucked being the only human in the group of supernatural individuals. Now that Allison was gone, he truly had felt singled out. That is, until he found out about his spark. 

" I don't know what your angle is, but if you know whats good for you, you'll let me go." He called out. This time however he got no response. He growled, looking down at the chains that now dug harshly into his skin.

He truly felt helpless.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

A phone buzzed in the sun-lit room, the sweet morning air flowing through the open window to the sparks window. Normally there was an overly energetic little mess still asleep at this time, but the room lay empty.

Normally this would spark panic, but it was still early morning and so far everyone was still asleep.

Besides Derek that is.

Currently the beta was climbing up a tall tree that basically led to that open window quite well, and it didn't take him long to get inside the overly quiet room.

Why was Derek in Stiles' room this early in the morning you ask?

Well the answer to that was quite simple. After the Nogitsune possessed the teen's body somewhat of a year or so ago, Derek without telling anyone obviously, would sneak into Stiles' room to check up on him, make sure he was sleeping soundly. Stiles wouldn't admit to anyone that he still had nightmares, still woke up screaming some nights after a demon fox that no longer resided in his body. Stiles, of course, has woken up to Derek being in his room, would ask him what he was doing this late at night sneaking into a teens room, would make jokes to cover up his shaking heart he knew the beta could hear loud and clear.

It was there own special time that no one else knew about, not even Stiles' best friend Scott whom which he told everything. Derek would comfort him when he woke up screaming, would hold him when he tried to fight demons that no longer haunted him. He would calm him so he wouldn't wake his father, who was admittedly a heavy sleeper.

Neither of them wanted to admit the feelings that lingered around them, they simply took it as a friend helping out a friend even though they both knew it was something more. No one so far has come forward to talk about it. 

Derek instantly went into alarm when the teen wasn't in his room when he couldn't smell him throughout any other part of the house. His eyes soon landed on the phone that had buzzed from Derek's unanswered texts. 

Anxiety and panic, he could smell it from the lingering scent Stiles left behind. This wasn't normal, something happened. Every movement from here one was to figure out what happened. 

He moved to pull his phone out of his back pocket, turning it on to scroll through his contacts to select Scott. It rung for a good few minutes before it picked up.

 

"Derek do you know what time it is?" Scott asked sleepily, a yawn sounding from his side of the phone.

"You need to get to Stiles' house now." Derek ordered without pause, voice hard and stone cold.

"Why did something happen?" The alpha asked, definitely sounding more awake.

"Stiles is missing, get everyone over here now, try to avoid the sheriff on the way there." He said firmly, green eyes scanning the room for any clues to where their spark had been taken. Stiles wouldn't leave in the middle of the night without notifying him or at least Scott. 

"On my way right now." Was all the younger male said before hanging up the line, leaving Derek to just his thoughts.

Panic, it was so vibrant smelling throughout the room and it honestly scared him.

They may not have openly talked about their feelings for each other, but he cared about Stiles deeply, he just didn't know how to show it as well as he would like. Kate and Jennifer were to blame for that, he simply didn't show much of his feelings after those two relationships, other than his very brief relationship with Braeden. 

That didn't end well...

Though out all of that though, Stiles had been there for him, and he would trust Stiles before he would really trust anyone else. 

The spark had soon became his anchor, something that held him together through the brink of darkness, kept him together, he just didn't have the nerve to actually tell him that much.

He would find them, no matter what it took, he would come for him even in the darkest of night. He would fight for him, lie for him, even give his life. 

He would never leave him behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; WATERBOARDING

His dreams pulled him deep into the darkness, if he slept at all, almost like the darkness that was becoming home to him. The light still flickered above him, swaying in and out dim to nothing. His faith was beginning to waver, stuttering from a stronghold to a light grasp.

" What are you trying to do with this?" He called out, voice sounding tired and barely there. He sat with his back to the nearest wall, arms stretching out to rest on his knees so the chains didn't pull as tight. His wrists were already caked with dry blood and peeling skin, he didn't need to make it worse by being in a position that pulled on them.

" Keeping you in the dark?" The voice asked suddenly, filling the mind-numbing silence that he had become accustomed to for the past few days. The speaker so far hadn't sounded, no matter how many times he called out to it.

"No shit." The spark spat, the chains scraping lightly on the floor when he moved to completely press his back to the back wall.

"Sound's like we need to wash you're mouth out." The speaker replied. The flickering light above him soon shut off completely, the now dim light he had turned to complete darkness. It made him straighten up, made him pull his knees closer to himself in an attempt to shield him.

A door from one of the far corners began to open, streaming in light that made Stiles squint in an attempt to hide from the harsh rays. Two men stood in the doorway, each baring no weapons and appearing as dark figures in the already pitch black room. 

"Fight them and we will kill you." The speaker sounded suddenly, making him jump as a result. This gave the men a go-ahead to move closer, one kneeling in front of the young spark while the other moved to Stiles' side, keeping a close eye on the teen if he should decide to try and escape. The first man pulled out a small little key from his back pocket, which he soon moved down to unlock the chains binding him to the floor. The chains soon fell from his wrists and ankles, fresh air hitting the open skin on his wrists to the point he hissed in pain. Before he could process everything that was going on, he was being lifted off of the space he was currently occupying to his feet. Both men moved his arm's behind his back, holding them there tightly to create discomfort and make sure there was no room for escape.

His eyes closed completely for a moment when he was led out of the room, the light becoming almost unbearable. His legs shook from the movement of just walking, his eyes opening just a crack so he could attempt to see what was in front of him. Everything was blurry, hard to grasp, and when he opened his mouth to speak almost nothing came out.

" Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked quietly, groaning out in pain when the man on his left pulled his arm tighter behind his back.

"Quiet, you'll find out soon enough." The man told him, soon releasing his arm to keep it looser behind his back. It felt like he was on drugs, completely overstimulated to the point where he could barely walk. 

So that's what the darkroom was for.

They soon led Stiles into a separate room, completely lit up with white walls. There was a small table like structure in the middle of the room slanted down, a small bucket of water sitting beneath the side of the table closest to the floor. One of the men let go of Stiles' arm, moving to push the table so it tilted up instead of down. The other man leads him to the table, just about slamming him into the board. A pained gasp left him when his back connected with the hardwood, his eyes closing to shield him from the   
light assaulting his eyes.

"Strap him in." The man on his right instructed, moving to hold Stiles completely still. He tried to fight against the grasp, but he felt weak. Soon there was a strap around his neck, smooth leather almost cutting into his skin from how tight it was. Another was placed against his chest, waist, legs, and ankles, keeping him completely stuck to the board. He tried to open his eyes again, but the light was too much for him. Before he could register the fact that he was now stapped to a table and was most likely going to die, a cloth bag was put over his head.

Panic.

It's all he could feel, but he couldn't let himself panic right now.

A strangled sort of noise left him when he began to tilt backward, soon becoming almost completely upside down. His body pulled against the leather from the gravity of it, causing him to groan out as the leather cut into him. 

"You are going to learn to keep your mouth shut." A voice said to him on his right side, and before he knew what was happening water began to seep through the cloth at a rapid rate. It moved into his mouth and nose, making him choke out a cough as his throat began to burn. When the water stopped he coughed out, trying to catch his breath but didn't have the chance to get any the air before the water came back through, filling his throat and nose making him cough out violently. He couldn't get enough air, and his vision was beginning to blur and darken.

This went on for a few minutes, he would think he would be able to breathe for just even a second and then the water would come. Tears ran up his face from the angle, making his eyes burn from the force of his crying. It came out in heavy heaves and sobs, nails digging into the board he was currently trapped too. He tried to take in a breath, but it was soon filled with water instead and that's when he blacked out.

"Enough, take him back to the room, but keep him unchained, he's learned his lesson by now." The speaker sounded from somewhere in the room, and that's all he heard before he drifted off in nothing.


End file.
